


Arin gets sick

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, Egobang - Freeform, M/M, caring!dan, preslash, sick!Arin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin gets sick, and Dan comes over to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arin gets sick

Dan's in the middle of making lunch, when his phone buzzes.

 

**Arin: Dude. I just woke up, and I feel like shit.**

**Arin: I wasn't feeling good last night, but I figured it would pass.**

 

Dan frowns in concern.

 

**Dan: Are you ok? Do you want me to come over?**

 

**Arin: I hate to bother you, but could you?**

 

**Dan: Don't be dumb, you know you aren't bothering me. I have my key to your place, so just stay in bed and relax.**

**Dan: Oh, do you have any soup ingredients?**

 

**Arin: Not sure. I know I have chicken broth.**

 

**Dan: Ok, I'll pick up some stuff on my way over. Hang tight.**

 

**Arin: Thank you.**

 

Dan quickly finishes his lunch, grabs his keys, and then leaves the house. 

 

After a quick trip to the grocery store, Dan arrives at Arin's. He lets himself in, and sets the bags down on the counter. He quietly goes to check on Arin in case he's asleep, but he's already awake when Dan lightly knocks on the bedroom door.

 

"Come in" Arin calls, voice a bit hoarse from coughing.

 

Dan pushes open the door, and looks at Arin. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

 

Arin groans. "Awful. Thank's for coming over."

 

Dan smiles. "Of course. Have you eaten yet?"

 

Arin shakes his head.

 

"Alright, I'm going to make you some soup, ok? Anything you need right now?"

 

Arin coughs a couple of times, before answering. "Could you grab me a couple tylenol and a glass of water?"

 

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right back."

 

Dan finds the bottle of painkillers in the bathroom cabinet, and then fills a glass full of water before bringing them back to Arin.

 

"Here you go, buddy" he hands Arin the pills and the glass, and once he's done, Dan takes the glass back and sets it on the table. Dan smiles. "Ok", I'm going to start the soup. Try to take a nap, ok?"

 

Dan leaves, and gently shuts the door.

 

He finds the chicken broth in one of the kitchen cabinets, and pours it into a large pan along with a bunch of other ingredients. He turns the burner on, and leaves it to heat up.

 

While the soup cooks, Dan starts cleaning up around the house. He puts away some movies and games that are scattered around, and straightens some of the knick-knacks sitting here and there.

 

Once the soup is done, Dan ladles some into a bowl, and then sticks the rest in the fridge for later.

 

Dan lightly knocks on Arin's door again, and when there's no reply, he walks in and sets the bowl down on the table. He shakes Arin gently. "Hey, big cat. Wake up, the soup's done."

 

Arin gets up, and Dan helps arrange the pillows behind him so he can sit and eat. He hands Arin the bowl of soup once he's situated. "Are you ok for a couple of minutes? I'm going to go grab the thermometer from the medicine cabinet."

 

Arin nods, and starts eating, so Dan goes to grab the thermometer. When he gets back, Dan waits for Arin to finish eating and then takes the bowl from him and sets it aside for the moment. "Here" he hands Arin the thermometer. "Hold this in your mouth, and I'll go put your bowl in the sink."

 

Arin mock salutes Dan's retreating back. "Yes, sir!"

 

When Dan checks the thermometer, he's pleased to see that Arin doesn't have a fever. "You must just have cold, then" Dan muses, and sits down on the edge or Arin's bed.

 

"Some sucky cold" Arin grumbles.

 

Dan shrugs apologetically. "All you can do I guess, is drink a lot of water and get some sleep."

 

Arin sighs. "Yeah, that's what  figured. Thank's again for coming over to take care of me."

 

"Sure, you're welcome. Do you want to try to sleep some more?"

 

Arin nods. "Yeah, I'm actually pretty tired" he hesitates before continuing. "Do you think you could stay and nap with me?" he asks hopefully.

 

Dan smiles softly. "Sure, I can do that." He shrugs off his hoodie, and climbs into bed next to Arin. After they get settled under the blankets, Dan pulls Arin into his arms. They fall asleep tangled together, Arin's head under Dan's chin and Dan's arm around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I must be missing errors, please tell me if you find any!


End file.
